Minha Vida Junto a Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque eles também mereciam um final feliz. Quem disse que uma Caça-Vampiros e um vampiro não podem ter um futuro juntos ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros, não me pertence e sim a Joss Whedon; posto esta fic sem fins de lucro.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, é uma tradução de "Mi Vida Junto a Ti", de Preciossa; a autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: **As partes em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

**MINHA VIDA JUNTO A VOCÊ**

_**FlashbacK**_

_Estúpido Spike. Sempre querendo chamar a atenção. Pois bem, agora conseguiu. Agora eu me encontro em frente às ruínas do que algum dia foi Sunnydale. O que estou dizendo ? Ruínas ? Não há nem isso ! E tudo por sua culpa ! Por ser tão estúpido e querer me salvar. Queria estar com ele. Irônico, não ? Eu sempre fugi do amor, pois sempre saía machucada. Aconteceu com Angel, Riddle... e agora com Spike. O mais estranho de tudo era que desta vez os meus sentimentos por ele eram muito mais fortes. Verdadeiros, podia-se dizer. Mas para quê ? Para nada, mais uma vez estou sozinha. Vocês podem perguntar: o que aconteceu ?_

_A resposta é simples. O Mestre, mais conhecido como o Primeiro Mal, ameaçou destruir a Terra, ou seja, outro apocalipse. E como sou eu a Caça-Vampiros, e meu dever é deter os apocalipses e matar demônios e vampiros. Só pode haver uma Caça-Vampiros, até agora, pois acabamos de mudar a história. Graças a um feitiço invocado por Willow, agora toda mulher que possua a força necessária para lutar pode ser uma Caça-Vampiros. Ou seja, agora posso agir como uma pessoa normal, pois já não sou a única no mundo com a missão de salvar a Terra._

_Há alguns segundos, Spike pôs o pingente que Angel me deu , e começou a brilhar. Entregou a sua vida para me salvar. Obrigada, vampiro maldito e idiota. Por que você se foi ? Por que desse jeito ? Se você me amava tanto, por que saiu do meu lado ? Eu disse "Eu te amo" antes de te deixar, mas você não acreditou._

_Observo como Xander abraça Anya, a quem havia salvo por acaso de um ataque de Andrew. Quem diria ? Esse jovem é mais valente do que eu pensava. Mas por que está tão perto de minha irmã ? E por que está segurando-lhe a mão ? Dawn ! OK, calma, Buffy, respire e tente acalmar-se, não pense no que está sentindo, pois sinto inveja. Sim, vocês entenderam bem. Inveja porque eles têm alguém a quem abraçar, até mesmo Faith tem a Robin, mas eu não tenho ninguém. Me sinto mais sozinha do que nunca, e isso já tinha acontecido muitas vezes, mas eu sempre tinha a ele. Por que nosso amor tem de ser proibido ? Uma Caça-Vampiros e um vampiro jamais devem ficar juntos. Besteira !_

_- Buffy, veja - disse Xander, ele olhou-me nos olhos. É uma pena que o maldito padre quase tenha lhe arrancado um olho, no fundo eu sabia que os padres eram malvados, hipócritas e falsos, essa é uma das razões pelas quais não gosto de ir à missa; a outra lição é de que não gosto que ninguém me dê sermões, que não me conduza a nenhuma parte. Menos mal que Spike estava ali para evitá-lo. Outra vez penso nele. _

"_Pelo amor de Deus, Buffy, pare de pensar nele". Então dirijo os meus olhos para o local que meu amigo indicara... mas o que está acontecendo ? Por que a terra está se movendo ? Não pode ser, é impossível._

_- Traga um cobertor, uma jaqueta, algo - gritei. Era realmente ele ?_

_- Buffy, o que há ? - perguntou Amanda, uma das Caça-Vampiros, passando-me um par de jaquetas e um cobertor._

_- SPIKE ! - gritei, correndo até ele, que, entretanto, estava enterrado. Mas que droga ! Ele não pode sair porque é de dia e a luz do sol poderia... não, não posso pensar nisso agora. Rapidamente, envolvi-o com o cobertor e levei-o até o ônibus, onde tentei fazer com que não batesse nem o mínimo de luz. _

_- Buffy... - começou Faith._

_- Temos que dirigir até à cidade mais próxima - eu falei. E, automaticamente, todas subiram no ônibus. Giles comentava algo comigo, mas eu não saberia dizer do que ele estava falando. A única coisa na qual eu podia pensar nesse momento era em Spike e na vontade que eu sentia de beijá-lo, acariciá-lo, senti-lo... e que ele estava vivo; bem, ou tão vivo quanto um vampiro pode estar._

_- Buffy - falou Spike, começando a mexer-se._

_- Shhh... calma, eu estou aqui - eu falei, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto - Você está ferido, tenha cuidado - eu falei, agarrando-lhe a mão. De repente, sinto como se ninguém tirasse a vista de mim. Por quê ? Mas também observo outra coisa muito curiosa, e é o fato de que Andrew e Dawn sentaram-se juntos, e ela estava adormecida sob o peito dele. Alguém pode me dizer o que, afinal, está acontecendo ? Definitivamente vou ter uma conversa com minha irmã, mais tarde. Agora só Spike importa._

_**Fim do flashback **_

Tinham se passado três dias desde aquilo. Chegamos até um pequeno povoado situado a alguns quilômetros de Sunnydale. As outras Caça-Vampiros nos agradeceram por tudo o que nós havíamos feito por elas, mas disseram que tinham de ir. Então, cada uma foi para o seu lado.

Faith e Robin anunciaram publicamente o seu noivado, e Anya e Xander aproveitaram a ocasião para anunciarem o seu futuro casamento. Spike se recupera, graças a Deus ! Não sei o que teria sido de mim se ele não chegasse a estar aqui comigo.

Mas houve uma coisa da qual não gostei nada, e é que, após uma conversa com a minha irmã, fiquei sabendo que ela e Andrew estão juntos. Quer dizer, estão saindo juntos. Impressionante, não ? Pelo menos para mim, foi assim.

_**Flashback**_

_Acabamos de chegar, depois de uma longa viagem, a um pequeno povoado chamado Amstremund. Estamos todos muito cansados depois da longa e cruel batalha, na qual, para nossa surpresa, nos saímos vitoriosos._

_- Dawn, posso falar com você ?_

_- Claro, Buffy, o que há ? - perguntou ela, segurando Andrew pela mão._

_- Posso saber o qu há entre vocês dois ?_

_- Buffy - disse Dawn, olhando-me seriamente - , há algo que temos que lhe contar - disse ela, olhando fixamente para Andrew._

_- Oh, não ! - eu exclamei._

_- Você já sabe ? - perguntou Andrew, com um tom de medo. E se não tinha, deveria ter. Porque se fosse o que eu estava pensando, ele podia considerar-se morto._

_- Maldito desgraçado ! - falei, tentando golpeá-lo, mas Dawn interpôs-se entre mim e ele - Dawn, afaste-se, vou dar-lhe o que ele merece._

_- Não vou deixar que você o machuque - ela disse._

_- Escute, há uma solução para isso - eu argumentei._

_- Não, não há. Não mais - ela afirmou._

_Então minhas suspeitas estavam corretas. Dawn, oh, Dawn. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas sem que eu percebesse. Pelo amor de Deus, ela era apenas uma adolescente. Minha mãe se revolveria na sepultura se soubesse o_ quanto_ eu fora descuidada com minha irmã, e que não soubera nem cuidar dela e nem protegê-la o suficiente. Eu estava protegendo-a de demônios e vampiros que porventura a atacassem, mas esqueci que ela, como qualquer jovem de sua idade, tinha os hormônios em ebulição, e_ precisava_ ser protegida de um perigo ainda maior: os rapazes._

_- Buffy, está tudo bem com você ? - perguntou Andrew. Como ele ousava me fazer tal pergunta depois do que havia feito com minha irmã ? Quando eu puser as mãos em cima dele..._

_- SE EU ESTOU BEM ? MALDITO CANALHA ! - pareciam assustados com os meus gritos. Melhor ! - COMO DIABOS SE ATREVEU A FAZÊ-LO ?_

_- A fazer o quê ? - perguntou ele, confuso. Ainda por cima se fazia de desentendido ! Acabou, já não posso agüentar mais. Antes que minha irmã pudesse me deter, segurei a essa miserável escória pela gola da camisa e levantei-o sem consideração alguma._

_- Buffy, solte-o ! - pediu Dawn, aterrorizada._

_- Não, até que ele pague pelo que lhe fez - respondi - Escute, há solução para isso, você é apenas uma adolescente e não tem por que carregar esse peso nas costas._

_- Mas eu quero - assegurou Dawn - Amo Andrew._

_A aquilo ? Aquela miserável tentativa de ser humano ? Era só o que me faltava, ainda por cima ela o defendia. Não sei que tipo de mentiras ele enfiou na cabeça de minha pobre irmã._

_- Como você pode amá-lo ? Dawn, sei que você está confusa, mas deve saber que iremos procurar ajuda. Existe o aborto. Você não tem porque carregar as conseqüências de uma noite de sexo. Pode acabar tranqüilamente os seus estudos - eu falei._

_- Mas pode-se saber do que você está falando ? - perguntou Dawn, confusa._

_- É óbvio, não ? Você está grávida, é isso o que queria me dizer._

_- Claro que não ! - exclamou minha irmã, escandalizada._

_- Não ? - perguntei - Então Andrew e você não... _

_- Não, não - ela afirmou, completamente enrubescida. Olhei para Andrew, que negou rapidamente com a cabeça - Você se importaria de soltá-lo ?_

_Soltei-o imediatamente. Meu Deus, que susto ! Menos mal que fora um alarme falso e ela não estava grávida._

"_Buffy, você imagina cada coisa...". Suspirei aliviada._

_- Menos mal - falei - Então, o que era que você queria me dizer ?_

_- Andrew e eu estamos saindo- disse Dawn. Paf ! Foi como se de repente todo o mundo se quebrasse em cacos bem diante do meu nariz e eu não pudesse fazer nada para evitar isso. SAINDO ? MINHA IRMÃ ESTAVA SAINDO COM QUEM ? Sob nenhuma hipótese ! _

_- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE ? - consegui dizer - Desde quando ? Como ?_

_- Como eu sempre ficava em casa, quase sempre estava sozinha. Andrew e eu fomos nos conhecendo, e nos apaixonamos. Descobrimos que tempos muitas coisas em comum. Além do mais, eu o amo._

_- Eu também te amo, minha querida - disse Andrew, enquanto dava um beijo terno nos lábios de Dawn._

"_Argh ! Que nojo ! Isso se faz em um motel... não, espera ! Retiro o que disse. Isso não se faz nem em público nem em particular, bom, depende da pessoa com quem for feito... Por que, de repente, estou pensando em um certo vampiro loiro ? Apesar de que a verdade é que está... não, não posso me desviar do assunto. Mas não posso lutar contra os sentimentos, pois me apaixonei por um vampiro, um relacionamento proibido, e a verdade é que Andrew nos ajudou na batalha"._

_- Estarei vigiando você - eu disse, antes de ir._

_- Acredito que ela aceitou bem a situação - disse Dawn, quando sua irmã se foi._

_- Você acha mesmo, amor ? - perguntou Andrew._

_- Claro que sim._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Buffy ? - a voz de Angel tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Eu havia decidido sair para dar uma volta pelos jardins, e, sem perceber, ocupei-me com meus pensamentos. Desde quando Angel estava ali ? Eu não o tinha sentido.

- Olá, Angel.

- Então, no final nós vencemos.

- É verdade, graças a Spike.

- Claro, graças a ele - era minha imaginação ou havia ciúmes em sua voz ? Apesar de não entender porque, ele já tivera a sua oportunidade. Nós ficamos em um silêncio um pouco incômodo.

- Sim - eu falei, rompendo o gelo.

- Sim o quê ?

- Estou apaixonada por Spike. Eu o quero, o amo, me preocupo com ele, não posso viver sem ele, não posso passar um maldito dia sem que deseje vê-lo, sem que deseje tê-lo. Eu o quero por seu modo de ser, esse jeito de rapaz malvado, me deixam louca, sua constante tagarelice, suas contínuas insinuações, seus fortes braços que desejo que me abracem e não soltem nunca mais. Gosto de me perder em seus olhos, porque encontro a paz que eu preciso, e me sinto compreendida. Gosto de tudo nele.

- Eu imaginei.

- Como ? - balbuciei.

- O modo como você o olha quando está perto dele, a maneira como você fala dele, e seus olhos se iluminam com uma luz que iluminaria até mesmo o inferno, e em como aumentam as batidas do seu coração cada vez que ele está por perto ou você simplesmente escuta o seu nome.

- Angel... eu...

- Shhh, não diga nada. É compreensível, eu entendo. Eu já tive a minha oportunidade, mas a desperdicei. Fui um autêntico idiota. Achei que não me sairia bem, porque tinha medo do que sentia. Mas te garanto que, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, mudaria essa decisão e não me separaria nunca de você. Sabe ? Eu daria tudo para voltar a receber o olhar com o qual você agora o olha, voltar a ser eu quem te faz suspirar e delirar de prazer, ser eu quem ocupa novamente o seu coração, não ele. Mas sei que é tarde demais. Por esta razão, desejo sorte a vocês.

- Agora, te aviso, se ele te causar algum dano, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos.

- Ahahaha. De acordo.

- Agora eu tenho de ir. Lembre-se de que pode contar comigo, se precisar.

- Está bem. Obrigada por sua ajuda.

Angel se foi do mesmo modo como viera. Eu tinha de reconhecer, tinha sido uma grata surpresa voltar a vê-lo, sempre me perguntara o que havia acontecido a ele.

- Olá, pet – disse a inconfundível voz de Spike.

- Spike ! Como você está ?

- Melhor.

- Como você pôde sair de lá ?

_**Flashback: Spike**_

"_Te amo", ela havia dito. A mulher dos seus sonhos, aquela que queria e amava acima de tudo e de todos. A inalcançável, a Caça-Vampiros. Ainda não podia acreditar, era mesmo real ? Claro que não era. Ela sabia que ele não sobreviveria ao ataque, e por isso decidira dar-lhe a única coisa que ele desejava neste mundo: escutar essas palavras de seus lábios._

"_Te amo", "Te amo", "Te amo", ressoava em sua mente. Quem diria ? Ele, o grande Spike, o Sanguinário, estava apaixonadíssimo por Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros que havia conquistado o seu coração. Agarrou-se com força a esse sentimento. _

_De repente, aconteceu algo surpreendente. O pingente se afastava dele. Por quê ? Por que se sentia tão cansado ? Era como se tivessem lhe tirado toda a energia que possuía, mas tinha de se afastar, tinha de reencontrar-se com Buffy, queria e desejava com todas as forças voltar a vê-la. Por isso, do modo que lhe foi possível, saiu da Boca do Inferno antes que esta o sepultasse._

_Estava tão perto da saída, mas era de dia, e havia luz do sol. Maldição ! De repente, escutou o seu nome. Mas estava tão cansado que, nesse instante, tudo ficou negro._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Então o medalhão absorveu a sua energia.

- Sim.

- Fico feliz que você esteja aqui, Spike. Sobre o que eu te falei na Boca do Inferno... eu...

- Deixe disso, pet. Escutei toda a conversa que você teve com o vampirinho da ralé.

- Ei ! Não o chame assim.

- Bah ! Tudo bem, o fato é que escutei você conversar com Angel. Sabe de uma coisa ? Achei que o que você tinha dito a mim na Boca do Inferno era mentira.

- Está enganado - disse ela, aproximando-se mais e acariciando-lhe o rosto - Eu amo apenas você, Spike - ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. E isso foi o suficiente para desencadear tudo.

Tomando isso como um convite, Spike decidiu tomar a iniciativa, começou a aproximar-se e Buffy fez o mesmo, estavam mais próximos do que antes, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Fecharam os olhos com força, já a ponto de selarem os lábios, olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram. Um sorriso cálido, cheio de sentimentos, cheio de amor; fecharam os olhos com tranqüilidade, deleitando-se com o momento, mas impacientes por terem os lábios um do outro, e, sem aviso prévio, beijaram-se. Tudo corria perfeitamente, a princípio era um beijo de reconhecimento, mas pouco a pouco tornou-se cada vez mais passional. Spike se deliciou mordendo e brincando com o lábio inferior de Buffy, enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais. Queria senti-lo cada vez mais. Ela precisava dele. Amava-o.

Foi a sensação mais calorosa e prazerosa que tinham podido experimentar. Spike desceu pelo pescoço dela e mordeu-o suavemente, arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer que foi como música para seus ouvidos.

- Não saia nunca mais do meu lado. Não volte a me deixar sozinha.

- Não viu fazer isso. Te amo, Buffy.

- Eu também te amo, Spike.

_**Onze anos mais tarde **_

- Mamãe, mamãe - disse uma garota loira de onze anos.

- Sim, Joane ? - então, depois que Buffy e Spike se reconciliaram e confessaram os seus sentimentos, tinham decidido viver juntos; ainda que Spike continuasse sendo um vampiro, Buffy decidiu que amava Spike o suficiente para tornar-se uma vampira, e foi o que aconteceu, no fim das contas ela havia cumprido a sua missão, havia salvado o mundo e agora, graças a ela, todas as mulheres que possuíam a força suficiente podiam ser Caça-Vampiros. Então, alguns meses depois, ambos se casaram e tiveram uma preciosa filha, loira de olhos verdes e com o caráter do pai, para desgraça de Buffy, a quem chamaram Joane. Ela era uma mestiça, podia andar sob a luz do sol sem nenhum problema, já que Buffy a tivera quando ainda era humana, e graças à ajuda de Willow, que com sua magia fez com que fosse possível, Joane possuía habilidades de vampiro, também lhe era imprescindível beber sangue, mas não havia porque ser precisamente de humanos, e além disso ela também podia se alimentar dos alimentos dos humanos.

- Posso ir ao cemitério com Alexia, Charlie e Brian ?

- Nada disso, é perigoso demais.

- Olá, papai.

- Olá, querida - disse Spike, sentando-se ao lado de Buffy - Como está a minha menina dos olhos ? - perguntou Spike à sua filha. Buffy fez um muxoxo - Não se preocupe, pet, não me esqueço de você - disse, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Adoro quando você me beija - disse Buffy, zombeteira.

- E eu adoro beijar você - disse Spike, sorrindo, malicioso.

- Buffy ? - perguntou Anya, entrando na casa do feliz casal, mas eles seguiam do mesmo modo, sem mudar nem um pouco - Mas outra vez ? Será que não se pode deixar vocês a sós, casal de ninfomaníacos ?

- Olá, Joane.

- Alexia ! - disse Joane, sorrindo.

Alexia era filha de Anya e Xander, que tinham se casado alguns meses antes do que Buffy e Spike. Era uma garota ruiva, de olhos castanhos.

- Anya ? - perguntou Dawn, entrando pela porta da casa - Não posso acreditar ! Outra vez estes dois !

- Não deveríamos estranhar - disse Andrew, seguindo sua esposa, Dawn, e abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela riu e seguiu aquele jogo.

- É verdade - disse Xander - Eles sempre estão assim - Xander posicionou-se atrás da sua esposa, e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo na boca.

- Hummm... - ronronou Anya - Então você quer jogar, não é ?

- Sempre - respondeu Xander.

- Outra vez não, por favor ! - disse Faith, adentrando no interior da casa e vendo a cena.

- Quem diria que estes dois eram inimigos mortais há bastante tempo - disse Robin, ficando atrás de Faith e mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo com que ela soltasse um suspiro.

- Olá, garotas ! - cumprimentou Charlie, aproximando-se de Alexia e de Joane. Ele era o filho de Andrew e Dawn, e também era dois anos mais jovem que seus amigos. Tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes.

- Ao que parece, nossos pais estão do mesmo jeito de sempre ! - disse Brian, o filho de Robin e Faith, que se casaram alguns meses após Buffy e Spike.

- Igual à das outras vezes ! - exclamou Willow, entrando pela porta, seguida por sua namorada, Kaith, e por Giles, que reviraram os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Não sei porque nos assombramos, garotas - disse Giles.

- É verdade, eles nunca vão mudar - disse Kaith, caminhando de modo provocante até Willow.

- Estou totalmente de acordo - disse Willow, continuando com o jogo.

- Oh, por favor, também vocês duas ? - queixou-se Giles - Então este mundo ficou totalmente louco ?

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T 3: **Fic baseada no episódio 7x22 (o último).

**N/T 4: **A parte final da fic não é muito recomendada para diabéticos, não é verdade ? XD Mas eu já tinha autorização para traduzir esta fic há muuuuuuuuuuuito tempo e então, de ontem para hoje, resolvi tomar alguma vergonha na cara e fazer isso.

Também foi minha primeira incursão neste fandom. Espero que tenham gostado da fic...


End file.
